Attack On Titan: Annie x Mikasa x Historia ( A Futa FanFic)
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Annie and Mikasa are a couple and they are both Futa. They have been together since high school. They have been living in a apartment together for the past two years and a new neighbor, Historia Reiss, a pretty blonde, had moved in next door & they have been friends with her ever since they have both fallen deeply in love with her. Please read full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Dinner & Feelings: Part 1

AN: This is another request for an AOT Futa FanFic. Annie The Cute Blonde from the Attack On Titan Amino. Both Annie Mikasa are Futa and they are separate from my other AOT FanFic's. This will be quite smutty. It will be four chapters long about over 2k words long per chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy this FanFic. Now on with the story. It will be a modern-day AU.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Attack On Titan.

xxxxxx

Characters: Mikasa Ackerman. Annie Leonhardt. Historia Reiss.

xxxxxx

Pairings: Mikasa Ackerman x Annie Leonhardt. Mikasa Ackerman x Annie Leonhardt x Historia Reiss. Annie Leonhardt x Historia Reiss. Mikasa Ackerman x Historia Reiss.

xxxxxx

Rating: M for graphic smut and swearing.

xxxxxx

Setting: Plot timeline takes place in a modern-day AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Annie and Mikasa are a couple and they are both Futa. They have been together since high school. They have been living in an apartment together for the past two years and a new neighbor, Historia Reiss, a pretty petite blonde, had moved in next door three months prior they have been friends with her ever since they have both fallen deeply in love with her, but does Historia feel the same? You will have to read to find out. ( Both Annie and Mikasa are 26 years old and Historia is 24 years old)

xxxxxx

Annie and Mikasa have been dating since high school and they have been best friends even longer than that, growing up together, right next door to each other. As they grew up, they got closer and they had even started dating when they were just seventeen years old and it was also when they were high school juniors. When they had attended senior prom one year later together as each others dates and that's when both Annie and Mikasa had noticed that pretty much everyone was quite supportive of them as a couple, especially both of the girl's families were very happy for them both.

That very special night after their senior prom, all of the students had stayed the night at the fancy Hotel room that had actually hosted the senior prom for Titan Scout High School, and all the seniors and their dates had a Hotel room for themselves and Annie and Mikasa was no exception. The two eighteen-year-old women had decided that that night would be the night that they would make love to one another. Yes, until that night they were both virgins. And the reason why that they haven't had sex yet is because that they both had wanted to wait until they were both eighteen years old and they knew that prom night would be that special night for the both of them.

When they very young, both Annie and Mikasa had realized that they were both lesbians and they were both very happy and very proud to be how they are. Both of their families were very supportive and very proud of their daughters to come out to them as lesbians. They were both eight years old when they had figured out that they had liked girls instead of boys. And there was something else that were both born with/as and that is, that were born as Futa's, meaning that they both born with both male and female genitalia.

They have both vaginas and penises, and also testicles. And when they both had hit puberty, the doctor that they have been seeing since they had been born, had told them both, that they could get a girl pregnant. So they had to be really careful when having sex, so that means that they have to use protection like condoms and contraceptives. The very first night that they had made love to each other is when they both had noticed that their cocks were the exact same length and girth, both Annie and Mikasa had nine-inch cocks.

They had used the very best condoms and contraceptives that were on the market. After that night they had made love to each other every other night when they could actually get the chance since they were both very active in the community and their high school sports teams. And after high school, they had gone to the same college that was a few towns over and then after college four years later, Annie had asked Mikasa to marry her and Mikasa had said with tears of happiness in both of their eyes. And they had made love to each other for the rest of the night, that very special night that had started the rest of the lives on a path of wonderful things for the both of them. The wedding ceremony was quite both beautiful and touching.

Both of their families had come to their wedding and so did all of their high school friends and also their friends from college had shown up. And that was three years ago and they were twenty-three, now they are both twenty-six years old and they have been living together in a two bedroom apartment that they have been living since they have been married.

They have both been so very happy together for past eight years that have been together, so when about three months ago when a new neighbor had moved into the very apartment right next door to them, they were both very surprised that their new neighbor was a really cute petite blonde young women named Historia Reiss, who is actually the most adorable person that they have ever met in their lives and both Annie and Mikasa had realized that after they had finally gotten to really know her, they both fallen so very deep in love with as they were in love with each other.

And they wanted Historia all to themselves and they knew that they would just tell her how they really feel about her and hope for the best. And one of the reasons why that they knew why Historia might return their feelings is because Historia had told them about after she had moved into their apartment building is that her and longtime girlfriend Ymir had broken up, but they had ended it on good terms and they were still very good friends. But she had to move away because of other difficult situations that she had no control over. She had also told them that she's been bisexual and she is looking to make more friends, maybe even start dating again, even though that would be a long time from now. And that was nearly four months ago.

Annie and Mikasa had figured out that they would just ask her to come over for dinner and afterward they ask her out, that would finally after three months hanging out and talking with Historia, they would ask the twenty-four-year-old woman to go out with the both of them. And they asked her to come over for dinner, only just yesterday. And tonight is that night. Right now it's currently nearly seven in the evening on a Saturday night and dinner was ready. They were just waiting for Historia to show up. And neither one of them was disappointed when ten minutes they heard knocking on their door and they instantly knew that it was their guest. Annie went into the kitchen to make sure that everything was ready for their dinner that evening as Mikasa went to let Historia inside.

Mikasa walked to the door and she reached her right hand out towards the doorknob, and she gently twisted it, and she pulled open, seeing that it was, in fact, Historia Riess at their door. Mikasa gave the cute blonde a soft smile and Historia returns it with one of her own.

"Hi Mikasa"., Historia in her sweet voice and Mikasa couldn't help the slight fluttering feeling that the sweet sound had caused in her chest.

"Hi, Historia. Would you like to come in?"., Mikasa asks and Historia nods.

"I'll love too, Mikasa"., Historia replies and Mikasa really loved how her name sounds falling from Historia quite pretty and kissable pink lips. A second later Mikasa then steps aside so that Historia can enter and that's just what Historia does. And once she's fully inside Annie and Mikasa's apartment, Mikasa closes and locks the door. She then places her right hand on Historia's left shoulder to get her attention.

The blonde turns her face to face Mikasa then and she gives Mikasa her undivided attention.

"Mikasa?"., She asks her curiously. Mikasa smiles at her again and Historia could almost feel her heart jump out of her chest mainly because she had fallen in love with both Annie and Mikasa and she was so happy they had invited her over for dinner the day earlier.

"Let's go eat dinner, Historia"., Mikasa tells and Historia nods her head yes in answer to Mikasa's question and then Mikasa leads them both to her's and Annie's kitchen. Mikasa and Historia enter the kitchen just as Annie finishes placing their food on the table, which consisted of baked chicken, fried rice, and green beans. And there was also a bottle of white wine on the table. Right as Annie finishes placing the food on the table, she gives both Mikasa and Historia her award-winning smile that leaves Mikasa and Historia blushing deeply. Annie walks over to Mikasa and she pulls her wife into a hug, and she kisses her softly. She pulls away a second later.

"Hi babe"., Annie says and Mikasa can't help the grin that she gives her wife.

"Hi honey"., She replies to her and then Annie gestures to the food on the table.

"Let's eat"., She tells them and all three women set down at the kitchen table and they start to eat. When they are finished eating, they have dessert and after that, Mikasa and Annie tell Historia that she can make herself at home while they clean up the kitchen. And once that task is finished with, Annie and Mikasa make their way to their living room to finally confess their true feelings to Historia and they both really hope that she does feel the same way that both Annie and Mikasa feel about her, but what they don't know is that Historia is just as much in love with the both of them as Mikasa and Annie are in love with her. This night will actually end up being the most absolutely amazing night of all three girls lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Here it is, the very first chapter. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed this first chapter. I apologize for both the lack of smut and not nearly enough dialogue in this chapter, I actually just really wanted to add plenty of background and history for the characters since this is a modern-day AU Fic. And I promise that the next chapter, chapter 2, will have smut and dialogue. I also promise that I write post chapter 2 soon. I thank y'all for reading. Well until next time. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I have decided to add a few things to this FanFic and it's first chapter. And I have done just exactly that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner & Sex & Feelings:Part2

AN: Here's chapter two of Attack Of Titan: Annie x Mikasa x Historia ( A Futa FanFic ). I hope that y'all will love and enjoy this chapter. As I had promised at the end of the last chapter, this second chapter will be quite smutty. And there will be just a little bit of plot in there as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: The blonde turns her face to face Mikasa then and she gives Mikasa her undivided attention. "Mikasa?"., She asks her curiously. Mikasa smiles at her again and Historia could almost feel her heart jump out of her chest mainly because she had fallen in love with both Annie and Mikasa and she was so happy they had invited her over for dinner the day earlier. "Let's go eat dinner, Historia"., Mikasa tells and Historia nods her head yes in answer to Mikasa's question and then Mikasa leads them both to hers and Annie's kitchen. Mikasa and Historia enter the kitchen just as Annie finishes placing their food on the table, which consisted of baked chicken, fried rice and green beans.

And there was also a bottle of white wine on the table. Right as Annie finishes placing the food on the table, she gives both Mikasa and Historia her award-winning smile that leaves Mikasa and Historia blushing deeply. Annie walks over to Mikasa and she pulls her wife into a hug, and she kisses her softly. She pulls away a second later. "Hi babe"., Annie says and Mikasa can't help the grin that she gives her wife. "Hi honey"., She replies her and then Annie gestures to the food on the table. "Let's eat"., She tells them and all three women set down at the kitchen and they start to eat.

When they are finished eating, they have desert and after that, Mikasa and Annie tells Historia that she can make herself at home while they clean up the kitchen. And once that task is finished with, Annie and Mikasa make their way to their living room to finally confess their true feelings to Historia and they both really hope that she does feel the same way that both Annie and Mikasa feel about her, but what they don't know is that Historia is just as much in love with the both of them as Mikasa and Annie are in love with her. This night will actually end up being the most absolutely amazing night of all three girls lives.

xxxxxx

Annie, Mikasa, and Historia are all sitting down on Annie and Mikasa's couch in their living room, waiting for just the right moment to confess their true feelings to Historia, which they have been hiding from her ever since they have known her, but now was the moment that both Annie and Mikasa would confess their feelings to Historia. They have both waited long enough. Annie sits down on Historia's left and Mikasa sits on Historia's right. And they both give Historia soft smiles and she then returns their smiles with one of her own and she blushes at the attention that they giving her. Annie is the first to speak.

"Historia, there is something that both Mikasa and I need to tell you. Now it's nothing bad. It's actually a really good thing. You might like what Mikasa and I have to tell you"., Annie says and Mikasa's nods her head happily. Historia looks back and forth between the married couple. She has no idea what they could be talking about. She's confused as all hell. But they could be talking about something that she has only dreamed about and that was being both romantically and sexually with both Annie and Mikasa. And that is because she has also fallen quite deeply in love with the married couple. She hasn't been with anybody since she and Ymir had broken up.

There were no hard feelings between whatsoever, they still talk on the phone every week or so. They were best friends before they had started dating and they are still best friends afterward as well. Historia shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts and bring her back to the present.

"Okay. So what is this really good thing that the both of you want to tell me"., Historia asks them and the married couple share a loving and thoughtful look right before Mikasa gently takes Historia right hand into both of hers and then Annie does the same with Historia's left hand.

"Historia, my wife and I are in love with you"., Annie tells her and Mikasa seconds that with her own words of love.

"Yes Historia, Annie is telling the truth. We are both madly in love with you and Annie and I would very much love it if you would date us?"., Mikasa replies and Historia notices that other two are blushing hard from head to toe. Historia hasn't said anything yet because of how shocked and surprised she is, but she isn't mad, in fact, she is beyond happy at what she was just asked by the two most beautiful women that she has ever met or ever known in her entire life. She responds almost instantly just a second later, making all three of them very happy. She gives both Annie and Mikasa the happiest smile that she has ever had before she tells them her answer to their question.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to date the both of you"., Historia tells them and both Annie and Mikasa are both quite shocked at first, but then they both smile happily at each other and Historia, and then just a second later Annie and Mikasa let go of Historia's hands and they bring the shorter girl into a loving hug, to which she happily reciprocates to almost immediately right after.

All three women just stay like that for awhile, just basking in each others closeness and warmth. Annie and Mikasa couldn't believe that Historia returns their feelings and they couldn't even be happier than they are this very moment. All three women pull away from the three-way hug a few minutes later and Annie and Mikasa each give Historia a kiss on her cheeks before she leaves their apartment to return to her own, which is right next door to Annie and Mikasa's very own apartment. But right before Historia leaves, both Annie and Mikasa ask her to go out on a date with the two of them that weekend and she says yes, making the two slightly older women very happy. After that Historia leaves for her apartment and she heads inside and she heads to bed, falling asleep dreaming of her date with her two new girlfriends and the married couple did the same.

And over the course of the next two months after Historia had started to officially date the married couple, all three women had gotten considerably closer towards each other, but they haven't yet asked Historia to take that next step in their threesome relationship. In other words, Historia hasn't yet had sex with Annie and Mikasa yet, but she has rather explicit sexual wet dreams of the three of them fucking and making love to one another. Neither Annie nor Mikasa has told Historia that they are Futanari, but they will tell Historia when they are ready to and also when the time is right. And the time is finally right to tell Historia that they are both Futanari. After a long talk and a quite of a bit of thinking about they have both decided that it's time for them to tell Historia and they are both quite ready. Annie and Mikasa are currently sitting down on their couch waiting for their girlfriend to come over. They had asked her to come over about half an hour earlier. It's about seven thirty in the evening on a Friday night.

They are both quite nervous, but they are pretty damn excited about tonight. Because tonight is finally the night that all three women will make love to one another. Annie and Mikasa had already planned ahead and got plenty of condoms the day before just in case they end up making love to Historia and each other tonight. Annie and Mikasa make to use condoms when they have sex because neither one of them are ready to have kids yet, but maybe someday. Annie turns to her wife and she asks her what has been on her mind all day.

"Mikasa, how do you think Historia will react when we tell her that we are Futa?"., She asks Mikasa and Mikasa smiles at her best friend and wife. She places both of her hands on Annie's face and she brings Annie in for a sweet and short kiss. They break away from the kiss two minutes later. Mikasa gives Annie a gentle smile and Annie returns it with one of her own.

"Annie, babe, Historia will still love us no matter what, okay?. I love you, Annie"., Mikasa says and Annie's flutters as it does everytime that Mikasa tells her that she loves her. A deep red blush makes its way onto Annie's face and she grins widely at her wife.

"I love you too, Mikasa. More than you will ever know"., Annie tells her and Mikasa can't help the deep red blush that covers her face and the fluttering in her chest at Annie's touching and loving words. They then lean towards each other and they capture each other's lips in a passionate kiss and they wrap their arms around each other, bringing their bodies closer together. They pull away from the kiss and from one another when they hear knocking on their door. They smile at each other when they realize that it can be one person, their girlfriend Historia.

"Hey, Annie, Mikasa, it's me Historia"., Historia says through their door and Annie and Mikasa smile at one another before they both get up and off the couch and then they walk towards their front door to greet their girlfriend. They get to the door and they open it to reveal the pretty short blonde at their door, smiling widely at them both. She kisses them both sweetly right after she greats them. They both step aside so that Historia can come inside. Annie closes and locks the door behind the three of them and they all into the living room.

Once all three seated on the couch Annie and Mikasa know that it's time to tell Historia the truth about turns her entire body to face Historia. She gives her a soft and sweet smile.

"Historia, there's something that Mikasa and I have to tell you before we go any farther into this relationship"., Annie says and Mikasa smiles at her blonde wife encouraging Annie to continue with her speech. Historia is wondering just what Annie and Mikasa have to tell her, but she doesn't have to wait very long because Annie tells her what she and Mikasa had wanted to tell her in the first place.

"And what is it that you two want to tell me?"., Historia asks them both and the two slightly women share a soft and loving smile right before Annie replies to her and both Annie and Mikasa take both of Historia's into both of theirs.

"Historia, sweetie, my wife and I are Futanari, meaning that we were born with born male and female genitalia, and testicles and both are fully functional. In other words, if we want too, we could have kids. But we don't want any kids at the moment"., Annie finishes her speech just a few seconds later. Historia's eyes are wide and her jaw dropped. And a pure heat of lust is coursing through her entire body and it settles in her now wet pussy. She wanted to be with a Futa, but that's not why she wants to be with Annie and Mikasa. She wants to be with them both because she loves them. But both Annie and Mikasa being Futa is amazing. Historia smiles widely at them both. Annie and Mikasa share a soft with one another and one with Historia.

"So you're okay with Annie and I both being Futanari?"., Mikasa asks Historia and Historia nods her head.

"Yep. I'm totally okay with you two being Futanari"., Historia happily tells them both. Annie is beyond happy with what Historia just said and Mikasa feels exactly the same. Mikasa and Annie smirk sexily at each other and at their new girlfriend. They both pull Historia into a hot three-way kiss. All three young women pull away from their passionate kiss. Mikasa grins at Historia and so does Annie. And the looks of both lust and love that is in their eyes is causing her skin to heat up and her pussy to get even wetter.

"Historia, do you want us to make love to you and give you the best orgasms that you have ever had in your entire?"., Historia sweatdrops at how horny she is right, which is the horniest that she has ever been.

"Yes, please. Make me cum hard around her cocks and in your mouths"., Historia tells Annie and Mikasa sexily and seductively and both Annie and Mikasa can't help but feel their pussies get wet and their nine inches to harden to their full length and when Historia looks down just a second she can see both Annie and Mikasa's nine inch rock hard cocks bulge out through their underwear and blue jeans.

Annie can't keep her lust hidden from either her wife or their girlfriend and that's when Annie picks Historia up and into her strong arms, carrying her bridal style, causing all three women to laugh. Annie then carried Historia into hers and Mikasa's bedroom and once all three of them are inside, Mikasa then closes and locks the bedroom behind them. And then Annie gently lays Historia down on the bed and she gets on top of her and Mikasa then joins her wife and girlfriend in their bed a just a few minutes later. Annie and Historia wrap both of their arms and legs around each other and they start to kiss each other passionately while Mikasa wraps herself around Annie and Historia and she starts to kiss and lick and grope Historia, coaxing little soft moans out of her. All three lovers pull away from one another a few minutes later. Annie gets up and off of Historia. She smiles at her sexily.

"Historia, the three us are wearing way too many clothes. Let's take them off and get more comfortable with one another"., Annie says to them and neither Historia or Mikasa could help the sudden lust that had shot through their bodies at Annie's lust filled voice and words. And within just a few minutes all three of them were fully and completely naked and Annie and Mikasa's now naked were in full view of Historia and vice versa and Historia couldn't but stare at both Annie's and Mikasa's lovely nine inch rock hard cocks which are standing at full mast and Historia couldn't help but drool at the thought of getting fucked hard and fast by Annie and Mikasa. Annie, Mikasa, and Historia had to get up and off of the bed to get undressed and now they get back onto the bed. Annie and Mikasa both tease Historia first starting with her breasts and then the rest of her body.

Now Annie is on top of Historia, rocking her hips into Historia and fucking her wet pussy deeply with her hard cock and both of Historia's arms and legs are wrapped around Annie's body while Mikasa is behind them, with her hand placed firmly on Annie's hips, thrusting hard and deep inside her all three women cum at the exact same time a few minutes later, Mikasa pulls out of Annie and gets off her and Annie then pulls out of Historia and both Futa's take off their used condoms, tying up the ends and when they get hard again, both Annie and Mikasa get new condoms and they then slip their new condoms onto their hard cock.

They then try a different position this time, Mikasa gets on top of Historia this time and she slips her cock deeply inside of the short blonde and as Historia fucks her hard and fast, Historia then wraps both of her arms and legs around Mikasa's hot and sexy body. Annie then gets behind them, she places both of her hands firmly on Mikasa's hips and ass, and then she positions her hard cock at Mikasa's wet entrance and she pulls Mikasa by her ass and her hips and she thrusts her cock deeply inside of her, earning loud moans from all three of them. And as she thrusts into Mikasa, Mikasa thrusts into Historia and they go back and forth like this until Annie, Mikasa and Historia cum hard again, screaming each others as they do. After they rest for a few minutes, Annie pulls out of Mikasa and right that Mikasa then pulls out of Historia, and both Annie and Mikasa then tie up their used condoms and they toss them away like they had earlier.

Annie and Mikasa lay down on the bed next to Historia, Annie on her right and with Mikasa on her left and they take Mikasa into their arms and all three women cuddle into each other sharing, "I love you's"., before they fall asleep in each other's arms, happy that they have each other. Annie and Mikasa are so very happy that they both each other and Historia Reiss, the new love of both of their lives. And Historia feels the exactly the same way about the new loves her life. And she's very, very happy that she met two most beautiful and most amazing that she has ever met in her entire life. And all three of the women can't wait for what the rest of their lives hold for all three of them.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's the second chapter. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I'll write and post the third chapter soon. This chapter isn't as smutty as I wanted it to be, but I still really love how it had turned out. But I promise that the next chapter, chapter 3, will be real smutty. And chapter 3 will be really good. Chapter 3 will pick up right where chapter 2 had left off of. Well until next time, y'all. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. As always please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Sex & Feelings: Part 1

AN: Here's the third chapter. It is smuttier than chapter 2. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. This will probably be one of the smuttiest chapters that I have ever written. Ever. This third and next to last chapter picks up right where the previous chapter had left off of. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They then try a different position this time, Mikasa gets on top of Historia this time and she slips her cock deeply inside of the short blonde and as Historia fucks her hard and fast, Historia then wraps both of her arms and legs around Mikasa's hot and sexy body. Annie then gets behind them, she places both of her hands firmly on Mikasa's hips and ass, and then she positions her hard cock at Mikasa's wet entrance and she pulls Mikasa by her ass and her hips and she thrusts her cock deeply inside of her, earning loud moans from all three of them.

And as she thrusts into Mikasa, Mikasa thrusts into Historia and they go back and forth like this until Annie, Mikasa and Historia cum hard again, screaming each others as they do. After they rest for a few minutes, Annie pulls out of Mikasa and right that Mikasa then pulls out of Historia, and both Annie and Mikasa then tie up their used condoms and they toss them away like they had earlier.

Annie and Mikasa lay down on the bed next to Histora, Annie on her right and with Mikasa on her left and they take Mikasa into their arms and all three women cuddle into each other sharing, "I love you's"., before they fall asleep in each others arms, happy that they have each other. Annie and Mikasa are so very happy that they both each other and Historia Reiss, the new love of both of their lives. And Historia feels the exactly the same way about the new loves her life. And she's very, very happy that she met two most beautiful and most amazing that she has ever met in her entire life. And all three of the women can't wait for what the rest of their lives hold for all three of them.

xxxxxx

It's been several hours after Annie, Mikasa, and Historia had fucked each other so hard and fast that right afterward all three women had just passed out from exhaustion. And a few hours later, when the sun is just about to rise signaling the start of the day, both Annie and Mikasa feel a warm and wetness between their legs. Annie is the first to wake up and her beautiful baby blue eyes, she looks down to between her legs and she starts to let loose soft mewls of pleasure because between her legs was none other than Historia, the beautiful short young blonde is now staring deep into Annie's eyes, while she's bobbing her head up and down her nine inch cock, taking more inches each and everytime that she goes down Annie's cock. Her head drops back down and onto her pillow, while both of her hands grip the bed sheets tightly between her fingers.

Annie turns her head to see Mikasa is also moaning loudly because Historia's left hand is busy giving her a hand job while Historia is using her right hand to furiously fuck herself with three fingers and every time she pulls out her three fingers, right before she slams them back inside she rubs her hard clit with her thumb and the moans that she lets out sends vibrations that go straight to her clit and her cock hardens and her ball sack tightens. It's not long before Historia has both Annie and Mikasa cumming.

Annie cumming into her mouth and down her throat and Mikasa cums all over her Historia and all over her chest and stomach. And when they both came, both Annie and Mikasa moaning Historia's name. Once she had helped her two lovers come back down from their orgasms induced high, Historia took her mouth off of Annie's softening cock and then she took her hand her away from Mikasa's also softening cock. Historia then got up and off of the bed and she pulled both Annie and Mikasa off of the bed, and all three women headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

And about twenty minutes later, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia came out of the bathroom freshly cleaned and clothed and ready for the day. And after they had all showered, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia they leave the apartment to run errands and they return back home several hours with groceries and other items that they had bought that day. After they had put their things away, Annie and Mikasa realize what time it is and seeing that it is nearly six in the evening, they decide that it's time to make dinner. As Annie went to make dinner, Mikasa went back to her bedroom to put away some clothes that she had bought for herself. Historia then leaves to go back to her apartment so that she can put away what she had bought that day when all three women had went shopping.

Historia comes back to Annie and Mikasa's apartment to find both of her girlfriends sitting at the kitchen table with dinner ready to eat on the table. She sits down in the same kitchen chair that she had sat in the day before and the women begin to eat their dinner. And after they are finished eating dinner about thirty minutes later, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia head into the living room to watch some tv. They sit on the couch and cuddle into each other under a blanket.

About three hours later when they are finished watching tv, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia get up and off of the couch and they head back to the bedroom after Mikasa turns the tv off. They undress completely and now fully naked when they get into bed together. After they had been in bed for a while, Historia smirks sexily at Annie and Mikasa when a naughty idea pops into her head. She looks back and forth between them right before she voices her idea.

"Annie, Mikasa, there's something that I want us to try"., Historia tells them both while blushing madly. Annie and Mikasa smirk at each other and then at Historia knowing that she is thinking something that is both really sexy and naughty and they can't wait to find out exactly what that is. Annie so horny that she can barely keep her hands to herself and Mikasa is the same way.

"So what is it, Historia. You know that you can talk to Mikasa and I about anything. So what is it that you want us to try, Sweetie?"., Annie asks and Mikasa nods her in confirmation to her wife's words. And then Historia blushes hard at the dirty thoughts going through her mind at this very moment.

"I want you and Mikasa to fuck me at the same time"., Historia tells them in a sexy begging voice that has all of them dripping wet and Annie and Mikasa blush at Historia's words right before they smirked at each other and at Historia.

"It will be our pleasure"., Annie and Mikasa say at the same time. They quickly strip each other and Historia completely of all of their clothes so that now, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia are all fully naked now. Annie and Mikasa both gently push Historia onto her back and they start kissing her neck and playing with her breasts, Annie starts to lick and kiss the left side of her neck and Annie is using her left hand to play wit Historia's left breast and nipple, while she was using her right hand to tease her and play with her wet pussy and Mikasa was doing the same thing except she's on Historia's right side, kissing and licking the right side of her neck and she's also teasing and playing with Historia's right breast and right nipple with her right hand and she's using her left hand to tease and play with her pussy, while softly grinding their cocks and pussies against Historia's leg at the same that they are pleasuring her.

And all the while, Historia can't believe how absolutely amazing that both Annie and Mikasa are making her feel and she can't help the moans and the cries of their names that fall from her lips as they move down her to her breasts and use their lips and tongues and teeth on her breasts and nipples. First Annie flicks her tongue on and around Historia's left breast and then she takes the hard nub into her mouth and she starts to suck hard and Mikasa is doing the exact same thing to Historia's left nipple. Historia can't help but moan out both lustfully and loudly.

"Oh Annie, Mikasa. Yes, please don't stop. Feels so good. Please keep teasing my wet pussy and nipples"., Historia begs of her two lovers. And the two older women grin against Historia's heated skin. And Mikasa and Annie do just that. They continue to pleasure her breasts for several more minutes before they make their way down her body, both Annie and Mikasa settling down between Historia's legs. Annie and Mikasa position their heads between Historia's legs and then they both lean forward and they start to eat Historia's dripping wet pussy at the same time. Annie starts lap away at the top of Historia's pussy, licking and sucking her bundle of nerves, while Mikasa lapping away at her folds and lower lips. After a while, they switch places with each other. Annie spends a few minutes licking and sucking Historia's lower before an idea hits and she smirks right before she moves her head farther down Historia's body and her eyes land on Historia's anus, she leans forwards and she starts to softly lick at Historia's puckered hole. Historia's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Annie, what are you doing? I've never done anal before, but it feels so good. Please be gentle with my ass"., Historia moans out as Annie lifts her head up and nods to Historia right before she goes back to licking Historia's anus. When Annie starts to slide her tongue into Historia's ass and slowly her tongue past her tight ring of muscle, Historia can't help but grind her hips and ass against both Annie's and Mikasa's lips and tongues and faces.

Historia's eyes then roll back into her head and head falls back down onto the pillow, her bright blonde hair falling around her head and framing her face like an angels halo and that's when both Annie and Miksas look up at Historia from between her legs and neither of them has seen something so beautiful before. When Annie and Mikasa start to fuck her harder with their lips and tongues, she starts to moan out loudly and talk dirty, which she doesn't do very often.

"Yes, Annie, Mikasa, tongue fuck my pussy and my ass. Make me cum. Make me cum hard"., Historia moans out lewdly and that's exactly what Annie and Mikasa do, they both tongue fuck her pussy and her ass, until both of her inner walls, clamp down on their tongues and she cums into their mouth, she even squirts a little, which she does if she's extremely horny and turned on. Mikasa and Annie both help Historia ride her orgasm and then they both pull away afterwards, gently kissing their way back up Historia's body with Mikasa on Historia's right side, while Annie is on Historia's left side and they both lay done right next to her, waiting for their breathing to get back under control.

And after twenty minutes with their breathing under control and they back most of their energy, they are now ready for another round of amazing sex between the three of them. And all three of them are quite ready indeed, they are wetter than they were earlier. Historia looks back and forth between her lovers for a few seconds before she settles her eyes on Mikasa.

"Hey, can you get two condoms?. There's something else that I want us to try"., She asks Mikasa and then Mikasa shares a smile with her wife before she turns back to face their lover and girlfriend. "And what is it that you want us to try?"., Mikasa asks her, wanting to know exactly what the little minx is thinking of now, which has both her and Annie dripping and rock hard in anticipation of what is to come. Historia just smirks at both Mikasa and Annie before she answers Mikasa's question.

"You two lovely ladies will just have to wait a few minutes to find out. You also should get some lube. We're going to need it"., Historia says and both Annie and Mikasa's eyebrows shoot up and into their hair at the lube part of Historia's sentence. They both smirk at each other and Historia as Mikasa gets up and off of the bed to find bot the condoms and the lube and about five minutes, Mikasa's back on the bed with Annie and Historia with said condoms and lube. Without being told what to do by Historia, she hands Annie one condom and she keeps the other for herself. They both open the condom packages and they pull out the condoms and then they roll them onto their nine inch rock hard cocks and when finished, they both look over to Historia who is practically dripping and drooling at the sight of her girlfriends rock hard cocks and she knows that she's able wait much longer for Annie and Mikasa to her fuck her hard and fast until she can't walk for awhile

"Mikasa please get in the middle of the bed, and I'll get on top of you and Annie please get behind us?"., Historia tells them and within just a few minutes, they are in the position that Historia wants them to be in. Mikasa is on her back in the middle of the bed with Historia on top of her and Annie is behind them both, ready to go when they are. Historia then smiles down at Mikasa who has both of her hands placed firmly on Historia's hips.

"Mikasa, can you hand Annie the lube?"., Historia asks her and Mikasa nods and she does just that, she reaches over to where she had last placed the lube and then hands the small bottle over to Annie who takes it.

Annie looks at it for just a moment and then she looks back up at Historia.

"So what do you want me to do?"., Annie asks her quite curious as to why Historia wants her to have the lube. "I need you to lube up both my tight ass and your cock so that it will be easier for you to fuck my ass since I've never done anal before. But please go slow at first?"., Historia asks and both Annie's and Mikasa's eyes soften at Historia's softly spoken words. Anne leans forwards and she softly kisses Historia putting all of love and lust into it. She pulls away from the kiss and she gives Historia a soft smile.

"Of course I will"., Annie says lovingly and Historia gives Annie a soft smile of her own. "Okay"., Historia replies and that's when she gently wraps her hand around Mikasa's cock and she starts up and down her wet and glistening slit, gathering up some of her own on Mikasa's cock and using it as lube so that it will be easier to slide it inside of her pussy. She continues to do this for a few minutes right before she finally positions Mikasa's cock at her entrance, she uses her hips and thighs to slide inch by inch until Mikasa's fully inside. And during this, both Mikasa and Historia are letting low and soft moans. She bends down towards Mikasa and she pushes both of their bodies so that now their nipples and breasts are touching one another and her small but round ass is facing Annie, who has already lubed her up both her cock and Historia's asshole.

She moves closer and she then grasps both of Historia's hips firmly with her hands and she removes her right hand from Historia's right hip and then she wraps her right hand around her cock and she teases Historia puckered hole with the tip her of cock, before she starts to slowly slide her cock inch by inch inside of Historia's tight virgin ass until she's fully inside of her both women gasp loudly. Historia because her ass has never felt so full before and Annie because Historia's ass is incredibly tight. So wet and tight that she could cum at this very second, but she holds it back. Mikasa looks at the two beautiful women that are on top and in front of her and seeing Annie bury her cook balls deep inside of Historia has nearly cumming right then and there, because it's just about the hottest thing that she has ever seen in her entire life.

All three women spend a few minutes adjusting to their new positions before Historia tells them that's okay for them to move to now and that's exactly what both Mikasa and Annie do. Mikasa wraps both of her arms around Historia's shoulders and waist and she starts to thrust her hips up slowly and then she starts to move faster as Annie does the same. And as Annie, Mikasa and Historia start to fuck each other harder and harder, and faster and faster, all three of the lovers start to moan and scream each other's names and various swear words as they fuck each other closer to orgasm with thrust and buck of their hips and asses. And about fifteen minutes later, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia cum while screaming each other's names at the same time.

And about five minutes after that, after they got their breath back, Annie is the first to pull out of Historia, who moans softly as she does and then right after that Annie pulls Mikasa's softening cock out of her pussy. And then she lays down between the two of them. A few minutes later both Annie and Mikasa get up and off of the bed and then they remove their used condoms, and then they tie up them up and then toss them away. They then two more condoms for when all three of them are ready for another round of amazing sex. They get back on the bed with Historia between them and all three just lay there for awhile basking in each other presence. And then fifteen minutes later, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia are all ready for another round of rough and hard sex. Historia looks at Annie and Mikasa and she gives the exact same sexy ass smirk that she had over an hour ago.

"Hey Mikasa, can you fuck me in the ass this time?. Because I really want you to. And I just can't wait any longer to feel you fuck my ass hard and fast with your cock"., Historia says and the two slightly older women feel their cocks to harden and their pussies to start dripping. Annie and Mikasa open the condom packages and then they roll them onto their cocks. Mikasa then uses the same bottle of lube from earlier to lube her cock up.

Annie and Mikasa share a knowing smirk between them before they get in the same exact position as last time except for this time Annie's on the bed and Mikasa's behind them, ready to stuff her cock deep into Historia's perfect ass. When all three are finally in position, Historia gently grasps Annie's rock hard cock with her right hand and she starts to rub it along the entire length of her wet and glistening slit to gather up her wetness to use as lube and then minute she lifts her hips up and she slides herself as slowly she can onto Annie's cock, until Annie's cock is completely inside of her and the whole time that they were doing that, both Annie and Historia were moaning loudly.

Once that's done, Mikasa moves closer to them and then she places both of her hands on Historia's hips and she grasps them firmly. Mikasa the grabs the bottle of lube again and she uses some of it to lube up Historia's tight and perfect ass so that it will be easier for her to slide her cock into Historia's tight ass. Once she's lubed Historia's ass, Mikasa then lines her cock up perfectly with the other woman's ass and she moves her hips forwards slightly slowly but sliding her cock inch by inch inside of Historia until she's balls deep inside of her ass. She waits for Historia to adjust to both her and Annie's rock hard cocks being balls deep inside of both her holes.

A few minutes later Historia gives both Annie and Mikasa the okay to start moving and then they both do just that a moment later. Annie and Historia then wrap both of their arms around each other and then Annie starts to thrust her hips upwards while at the same time, Historia slams her hips downward meeting Annie's hips thrust for thrust. And at this exact same time, Mikasa pounding hard, fast and deep into Historia's ass every single time that Anne and Historia thrust up and down. And they continue to fuck each other hard and fast like this for another twenty minutes before they cum screaming each other's names. After they ride out their orgasms, all three pull away from away from one another.

Mikasa pulls her cock out of Historia's really quite sensitive ass, who moans out softly and Historia then with Annie's help pulls Annie's cock out of her quite sensitive pussy. Both Mikasa and Annie then take off both of their used condoms and then they tie the used condoms up and toss them away. Historia who is both quite worn out and exhausted falls back on the bed and she falls asleep. Annie and Mikasa share a sweet and loving kiss and after they pull away from the kiss, smiling at each other and then both Annie and Mikasa who also quite worn out and exhausted, they themselves fall onto the bed and then they cuddle with Historia as they too fall asleep. It's about four hours later when they finally wake up. All three women share sweet and loving kisses with one another.

Afterwards, they pull off the dirty bed covers and bed sheets and then they replace them with both fresh and clean bed covers and bed sheets. Once they are finished with that, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia head into the bathroom and they take a thirty minute to wash all of the cum and lube and sweat off of their bodies. And about half an hour later, all three women walk out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom in clean and fresh pajamas.

They get back into the bed with Mikasa on Historia's right and just like earlier with Annie on Historia's left side. Annie then pulls the bed covers over all three of them and they all cuddle into each other and they fall asleep just like that, in each others loving embrace. And neither of the three lovers could wait for the next day could bring to them and they just trust and know and believe that the next will bring them love and happiness to last them an entire lifetime.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the next to last chapter. This had just actually taken me all day to write, but I really enjoyed writing it. This is actually the longest chapter of this FanFic. This third and next to last chapter had actually ended being way more smuttier than I had thought that it was going to be. I'll start on writing the fourth and chapter tomorrow. I really hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing this third chapter. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my work. Well until next time, y'all. As always please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Sex & Feelings: Part 2

AN: Here's the fourth and final chapter of Attack On Titan: Annie x Mikasa x Historia ( A Futa FanFic). I hope that y'all will love and enjoy this final chapter. I promise that this fourth and final chapter is just as smutty as the previous chapter. But this chapter is sightly longer than the previous chapter, chapter 3 was. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: It's about four hours later when finally they wake up. All three women share sweet and loving kisses with one another. Afterwards, they pull off the dirty bed covers and bed sheets and then they replace them with both fresh and clean bed covers and bed sheets. Once they are finished with that, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia head into the bathroom and they take a thirty minute to wash all of the cum and lube and sweat off of their bodies. And about half an hour later, all three women walk out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom in clean and fresh pajamas.

They get back into the bed with Mikasa on Historia's right and just like earlier with Annie on Historia's left side. Annie then pulls the bed covers over all three of them and they all cuddle into each other and they fall asleep just like that, in each others loving embrace. And neither of the three lovers could wait for the next day could bring to them and they just trust and know and believe that the next will bring them love and happiness to last them an entire lifetime.

xxxxxx

It's been three months since Historia had first had sex with her new girlfriends, Annie and Mikasa and it was actually the best sex that Historia has ever had. They make love to each other basically every other night and it's absolutely fucking amazing. All three women had moved in together a month earlier into a much bigger apartment that's actually in the apartment as their old apartments are in. Annie, Mikasa, and Historia were actually able to move all of their belongings into their new apartment. The reason why they are able to afford to pay for their apartment is because all three women are rich. Annie works in the tv industry and as does Mikasa. Mikasa is an actress and Annie is a TV scriptwriter.

And Historia is a writer as well and she writes graphic novels. But it's been a while since had written her last graphic novel, going on eight months now. It's called Ymir's Light. It's about a young woman named Ymir who falls in love with another young woman Krista and their adventures saving people and killing monsters. It's still listed on Time Magazine's best seller's list. It's pretty sexually explicit and the two main characters in the graphic are Futanari.

The main character in the book is named after Historia's ex-girlfriend, Ymir and the second main character is named after Historia since she had used her late twin sister's name Krista Lenz in loving tribute and memory of her late twin sister. Krista had died in a car accident six years earlier, but before she had died Historia had asked her if she could use her full name in a Yuri graphic novel and Krista was very happy that Historia had wanted to use her name and Krista had given her permission to use both her name and likeness for Ymir's Light.

And a few days later, they had all the papers signed and ready to go, then four months after Krista had died Ymir's Light had came out. Historia was so stricken by pain and grief, she almost didn't release Ymir's Light, but she did finally when both her parents and Ymir had told them that Krista wouldn't want her to be sad and would want her to move on and be happy. And so two months later, Historia had finally released Ymir's Light.

And it had then became an instant classic. And even a little over six years later, Ymir's Light can still be found in anywhere books are sold. Six million copies were sold over the course of it's the first month of release and it had made Historia filthy rich, but all the money in the world still wouldn't bring Krista and so she had donated all but half of her money to LGBTQIA+ groups and charities because that's what her sister and she herself had always wanted to donate money to help out and provide for the LGBTQIA+ community. It's been years since Historia had thought of her twin sister.

She smiles as she thinks of all of the great and amazing times that they had together while they were both growing up together. Historia shakes her head to clear head of her thoughts and she comes back to the present which is where she lies in bed with Annie and Mikasa. She feels something wet on both of her cheeks and she realizes that she was crying, not a lot but just a little. She gets out of their bed shared bed as carefully as she can without waking both of her girlfriends up at the same. She goes to the bathroom to wash her tears away and once her face is washed off, she walks back out of the bathroom and she walks back into their bedroom and she then gets right back into bed with Annie and Historia, and back into the exact same spot that she was in earlier, right in the middle between Annie and Mikasa, with Annie on her right and Mikasa on her left. And then both Annie and Mikasa cuddle into her and she does the same and Historia falls right back asleep just a few minutes later.

Historia wakes up a few hours later and she does so she reaches both of her arms to pull both of her girlfriends closer to her and then her both of her arms, but that's when she finally notices that she's alone in the bed and that's when she smells Annie's amazing cooking. 'Damn. I really fucking love Annie's cooking. She's such an amazing fucking cook'., Historia thinks to herself as she gets up and off of the bed.

Once she's out of bed, she gathers up some clean clothes that she will wear for the day. She walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where she strips herself completely naked and then she gets into the shower and she turns the water, getting the water just right. She then steps into the spray of water and she just lets the water pour over her and then she grabs her soap and then she pours some into her hands and she lathers up both her long blonde hair and her short, but curvy sexy body. Once she's done lathering herself, she washes herself off and then she turns them off. She then steps out of the shower and then she grabs her towel off the shower rack and she dries herself off.

And then once she's dried off, she puts on her clean clothes and then she walks out of the bathroom and she heads to the kitchen to eat breakfast and to start the new day off fresh. When Historia finally walks into the kitchen about minutes later, she sees that Annie is in front of the stove cooking eggs while wearing a tight t-shirt that clings tightly to her ample chest and she's wearing a pair of blue jeans that hug both her and her ass perfectly and all she wants to do is rip Annie's clothes and fuck her senseless.

Historia then looks away from Annie and she sees notices that Mikasa is sitting down in her usual chair at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and she gives Historia a knowing smirk that's saying 'I saw you checking Annie out', which ends up causing Historia to blush madly from head to toe. She walks toward Annie and she gives her a sweet and loving kiss on her lips and Annie blushes a deep red and Mikasa giggles at how cute Annie is when she blushes like that. Historia smirks sexily and then she pulls away from who goes right back to cooking their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Historia saunters and sways her hips as she walks over to Mikasa and then she sits down in Mikasa's lap so that she's sitting sideways, but then she shuffles around until she's straddling Mikasa and Mikasa blushes so red that she now resembles the scarf that her adopted brother Eren gave her for her twelfth birthday fourteen years ago. She still has it to this very day. Historia stares deeply into Mikasa's beautiful black and Mikasa looks away blushing hard.

"W-What are you doing, Historia?"., Mikasa stutters out because of how turned on she is right now by having Historia straddling her and she knows that her cock is hard and she's wet between her folds. Historia smirks at Mikasa, knowing exactly what kind of effect that she's having on her girlfriend. She grinds her hips down onto Mikasa's lap and Mikasa gasps at the feeling of Historia's covered pussy and ass grinding against her own covered pussy and hardening cock. Historia cups Mikasa's face gently in both of hands when Mikasa turns her head back to face her again.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Mika"., Historia says and then she leans down and she captures Mikasa's lips in a slow but fierce kiss and they then wrap their both of their around one another as they make out. They break away from their kiss a few minutes panting and breathing heavily. They stare deeply into each other's eyes for a moment and then Historia gets up and off of Mikasa's lap. And she smirks at Mikasa again.

"That. I was doing that"., Historia says, finally replying to Mikasa's earlier question. All Mikasa can do is stare wide eyed and opened mouthed at the younger then shakes her and she just gives Historia a soft glare and then she chuckles softly as Historia sits down in her kitchen chair as Annie finishes cooking their breakfast and then places a plate of food in front of Miksas, Historia and then finally herself. Mikasa then slides her newspaper aside while she starts to eat her breakfast and her two lovers do the same as she does.

After breakfast is over, they wash and clean their dishes and then they put the now cleaned dishes way. Once that task is done and over with, all three women leave for work. Both Annie and Historia are off to start working on a new HBO TV series called Ymir's Light which is based off Historia's graphic so are three women are basically going to the same place today for work. Annie and Mikasa are both so very proud of Historia and so is Historia. Mikasa is portraying Ymir, while Annie is writing the scripts for all sixty episodes of the upcoming TV series along with Historia who is the acting consultant for the new TV series. And about twenty minutes Annie, Mikasa and Historia leave their apartment to go to work.

They all get into Annie's car and Annie then drives the three of them off to work. And they work all day and they end filming several scenes for the very first episode. All of the characters have already been cast, there have been table reads, sets have been made and scripts for the first half of the half of the TV series have been written. Now it's time for filming. Which had started that day. And everybody involved in the making of Ymir's Light are all both very happy and very proud of what has done so far. Especially Historia, Annie, and Mikasa.

Ymir loved what she has seen of the dailies so far and she can't wait to see more of it. And everybody is pretty sure that Krista is happy too, wherever her ghost is. And it's hours later when Annie, Mikasa, and Historia finally make it back home when all three are inside their apartment Annie looks at the wall clock that's on the fall right wall of the living room. Her baby blue eyes widen when she notices how later it actually is. It's around two in the morning. "Fuck. It's late. I'm fucking tired and my worn out ass is going straight to fucking bed"., Annie complains as she makes a beeline straight for their shared bedroom.

Historia and Mikasa share amused looks and chuckles with one another before they also head to their bedroom so they can also get some much-needed sleep. When the two women walk into the bedroom, they find that Annie is in her pajamas and she's already in the bed and under covers and fast asleep. Both Historia and Mikasa smile and chuckle quietly at how cute and adorable Annie and then both women then strip out of their regular day clothes and into their pajamas and then both Historia and Mikasa get into bed with Annie and they all cuddle into each and they fall asleep dreaming peacefully.

It's a few hours later when Annie wakes up feeling something warm and wet between her legs and then when she opens her eyes, she moans because that's when she sees that both Mikasa and Historia are actually between her legs. Mikasa is sucking her cock, while Historia is licking and sucking on her dripping wet pussy. She lets her head fall back onto her pillow and she grips the bed sheets hard between her fingers and every time that either Mikasa would deep throat her rock hard nine inch cock or when Historia would suck on her engorged clit, Annie would moan both of their names as her two amazing and beautiful would continue to pleasure her.

She knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until she came and she wasn't wrong. It was about twenty minutes later when she finally came. She came straight down Mikasa's throat and She came right into Historia's awaiting mouth and then a few minutes afterwards once both Mikasa and Historia had kissed their way back up Annie's body and once she had got her breathing back under control, she looked between her wife and girlfriend and she gives them both a sexy and seductive smirk.

"It's my turn now. Mikasa and Historia please lay down on the bed"., Annie tells them both and they do exactly as she says. Annie moves out of the way as Mikasa and Historia both lay down at the top of the bed and once they are both settled down, Annie first starts with Mikasa. She gets on top of her and she kisses hard, pouring all of her love and lust into the kiss. They break away from the kiss a few minutes later and then Annie wastes no time when she goes straight for Mikasa's breasts, she then places both of her hands on them and she starts to knead them and fondle them, earning both soft moans and cries from girl above her.

She moves towards Mikasa's left breast and she swirls her tongue right before she starts to flick her tongue across it and Mikasa can't help but gasp out Annie's name in a breathless moan of pure pleasure. Annie then closes her lips around it and she sucks it hard and then she slightly pulls at it with her teeth causing Mikasa to arch her back up into the air, letting out a hiss of both pain and pleasure.

"Oh, Annie. Yes. Suck my breasts. Please don't stop"., Mikasa moans out and Annie smirks. A few minutes later, she licks and kisses her way over to Mikasa's right breast and then she gives the exact same treatment that she had just given to Mikasa's left breast. About ten minutes later when she finished pleasuring both of Mikasa's breasts, she licks and kisses her way down Mikasa's body and she then she settles herself between her wife's legs and she wraps her right hand Mikasa's hard cock while she plays with Mikasa's balls and pussy.

She then leans down and forwards, first licking the head and then she lightly started to suck it and she started to take more and more cock into her mouth as she began to deep throat Mikasa's rock hard cock. Mikasa looks over to her right and she sees Historia is fucking herself hard and deep with three fingers of her right hand, while her left hand is busy kneading both of her breasts one at a time. And the whole time that Historia is letting these cute and sexy moans that make both Mikasa's and Annie's skin heat up. Not too long later Mikasa cums deep into Annie's awaiting mouth and throat. Historia also cums loudly against her fingers and then she pulls them out wetly and she then she slips her cum drenched fingers past her lips and into her mouth and she licks and sucks her fingers, cleaning them of her own cum, which causes both Annie and Mikasa to get horny all over again.

Annie who has since pulled herself from her wife's cock, is now between Historia's own legs licking and sucking her pussy, while Mikasa is deep throating her cock, finger fucking her pussy with three fingers from right, and she also has three fingers from her left hand which are knuckle deep in Annie's ass. They fuck each other like this for a while until the three of them cum and then they switch positions with Mikasa between Historia's legs and Annie now has three fingers in Mikasa's pussy and three fingers deep in her ass.

And then twenty minutes later, all three women are cumming again. Once their breathing is under control, Historia gets up and off of the bed and out of the bedroom to go get something that she has been waiting to use on her girlfriends ever since she had ordered online a few weeks earlier. When she walks back into the bedroom, Historia is wearing a strap on that is the exact same size and girth of Annie and Mikasa's cocks. She smirks at them quite sexily and then she walks closer to them. "So who wants my cock first?"., She asks and Annie tilts her head in her direction while grinning and Mikasa smirks at them both and she can't wait for her turn to get fucked by Historia.

"Mikasa, please get at the top of the bed, Annie get on top of her and I'll get behind you two and then after we cum with this position, you two can switch places"., Historia tells them and they are both very okay with that and Annie and Mikasa do as exactly as Historia as told them to do.

Mikasa moves up the bed towards the headboard and then Annie gets on top of her while Historia gets behind them both and she then positions her strap-on at Annie's ass, while Mikasa does the same with her cock at Annie's dripping wet cunt. And with a nod from Annie, both Mikasa and Historia slip both of their cocks inside of Annie, one real condom covered cock is deep inside of her wet pussy, while the fake lubed up rubber cock is deep inside of her tight ass and she's moaning constantly now as both Mikasa and Historia start fucking slowly at first, then hard and fast. Mikasa then wraps both of arms around Annie and does the same. Historia then places both of her hands firmly on Annie's hips and she starts to fuck hard and then Mikasa does the same. And about twenty minutes later all three women are cumming hard at the same time. Historia then pulls her strap-on out of Annie's ass and she then heads to the bathroom to wash it off, meanwhile Mikasa pulls her cock out of Annie's soaked pussy and then she removes the used condom, and she ties it up and she tosses it away. And Annie then cuddles into Mikasa's side. And then a few minutes later, Historia walks back into the bedroom with her strap-on cleaned off and ready to go again. She smirks sexily at the other two women and she can't wait to make Mikasa cum as hard they had made Annie cum just a few minutes ago. She looks over at Mikasa and Annie.

"Hey Mikasa ready to switch positions this time around?"., Historia asks her and Mikasa then nods her head happily. Both Annie and Historia nod their heads both at Mikasa and at each other and then Mikasa moves over a bit as Historia gets back onto the bed, but this time she lays down on her back and then Mikasa gets into the exact same position that she and Annie were in earlier, except now she's the one that will be fucked in her pussy and ass.

When Annie, Mikasa, and Historia are all in position, Historia then slides her strap-on cock easily into Mikasa's pussy because of how soaking wet she actually is between her legs and then Annie slowly eases her rock hard condom cock into Mikasa's tight and round ass at the exact same time that Historia is sliding her fake cock into Mikasa's wet cunt. And after both Annie and Historia lets Mikasa adjust to the cocks that are in both her pussy and her ass, Annie firmly grasps Mikasa's hips with both of her hand and Historia then wraps both of her hands around Mikasa and Mikasa does the same, that's when both Annie and Historia start to thrust slowly into her at first and then harder and faster when they find a nice rhythm.

As Annie fucks Mikasa's tight ass, Historia thrusting hard and fast into Mikasa's pussy, all three women are now moaning constantly from their pleasure of making love and fucking each other. And about twenty minutes later, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia all moan each other's names as they cum. They pant heavily as they lay on top of each other for a few minutes as they get their breathing back under control.

Annie is the first to pull out of Mikasa and then she gets up and off of the bed to go take a shower. As she walks out of the bedroom, she removes the used condom and she then ties it up and she tosses it away. Historia then pulls her strap-on cock out of Mikasa and then both Historia and Mikasa get up and off of the bed and then they both walk into the bathroom to clean up after they had replaced the dirty bed covers and bed sheets with clean ones.

And as Mikasa gets into the shower and she joins her wife, Historia washes off and cleans her strap-on and then right after she has put away, she also joins her two lovers in the shower. After a thirty minute shower, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia get out of the shower and they then dry off and they go back into the bedroom and they get dressed in clean pajamas and then they get back into the bed and under the bed. Annie, Mikasa and Historia all cuddle into each other and they fall asleep happy and content with their lives.

xxx-Epilogue Ten Years Later-xxx

It has been ten years since Annie and Mikasa had gotten into a relationship with Historia and all three women couldn't be happier. And then three years into their three-person relationship, they had all gotten married to each other when it was finally legal for more than two people to be married to one another. It was a small private ceremony and only their closest family and friends had shown up but they were all very happy for the lovely couple. And not long afterward, Annie, Mikasa, and Historia had gone on their honeymoon and shortly afterward they had found out that all three of them were pregnant since neither Annie nor Mikasa had used condoms that night during their passionate lovemaking on their honeymoon.

And about nine months later, all three women had given birth to their babies. Annie gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Mikasa had also gave birth to a healthy baby boy and Historia gave birth to twins a healthy boy and girl. These are the names that their babies were given; Annie's boy was named Reiner after her best friend from high school. Mikasa named her boy Eren, after her adopted brother, Eren Yeager. And these are the name that Historia had given to her twins. She named her boy Jean, after one of her best friends from high school and then she had named her daughter after her late sister, Krista. And nearly nine years later, all three parents are very proud of their kids. And Annie, Mikasa, and Historia couldn't be happier with how all three of their lives had ended up. They wouldn't trade each other or their four kids for anything else in the world.

xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the fourth and final chapter of Attack On Titan: Annie x Mikasa x Historia ( A Futa FanFic ). But don't worry, this isn't the end of this FanFic. There will be one more chapter. It will titled Prom Night/First Time and it will about their senior prom and their first time together after prom. I promise that y'all will love and enjoy it. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as smutty as the previous three chapters, I just wanted to add some plot to kinda wrap it all up. I'll write and post Prom Night/First Time soon and then this FanFic will be completed. I hope that y'all will love and reading this chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my work. Well until next time, y'all. As always please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Prom NightFirst Time:Part 1

AN: Hey y'all this not a part of the main storyline of Attack On Titan: Annie x Mikasa x Historia ( A Futa FanFic). This is actually a flashback to Annie and Mikasa's prom night and first time making love to each other. So both Annie and Mikasa are eighteen years old in this chapter it's set in 2009. This chapter will be the most sexually explicit chapter that I have ever written. This is also the last chapter that I will write for this FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Annie and Mikasa are eighteen years old and they are going to prom together and afterwards they will consummate both their relationship and thier prom night by making sweet love to each other for the first time. What will their first having sex with each other and another be like? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Annie and Mikasa can't wait for Friday night. It's the night of Annie and Mikasa's prom night. Annie has been going over and over this in her mind ever since her and Mikasa had both turned eighteen years old, is the first night that they will finally make love to one another for the very first time. Annie can't help the blush that makes it across her pale skinned face while thoughts of her fucking Mikasa into a mattress, with her lips on her skin and her hands between her legs. She shakes her head to clear her head of her thoughts of how she would make love/fuck her beautiful girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman. Annie loves Mikasa dearly and she can't wait to make her the happiest woman alive when they first make love to each other for the first time. And Mikasa feels the exact same for Annie.

She doesn't know what she would ever do without her. Just that alone scares her. She just wants to make her blonde best friend/girlfriend happy as she can be. And just thinking about making love to Annie causes her to blush a deep shade of red and the exact same thing can be said for Annie as well. At this very moment both of the young women are currently in their last class of the day waiting for the final bell to ring. Their final class of the day is math and both Annie and Mikasa are the best students in school, they both have a four-point GPA.

The school bell rings about twenty minutes later. All of the students put their things away in their backpacks and then the final bell rings signaling the end of the day and they pick up their backpacks and they put them on and then all of the students exit the classroom and then they all exit the school building. Annie and Mikasa walk then walk into the school's student parking lot and they quickly find Annie's car, which they get into and then they pull out of the parking lot and they drive back home. Annie and Mikasa's homes are not that far from their high school, it's just only a fifteen-minute drive from their homes to the high school and vice versa. Their homes are literally right next to each other.

Once they are back home and Annie pulls into her driveway and she parks her car, Mikasa leans over from the passenger side of the car and she kisses Annie sweetly right before she opens the passenger side door and she gets out of Annie's car, while grabbing her backpack at the same time. She walks right next door to her own home, leaving a madly blushing and grinning Annie sitting in her own car, before she herself grab her things and Annie then gets out of her car with her backpack and she then locks her car up before she walks to her home which is to the right side of Mikasa's home.

Mikasa has been living with the Yeagers ever since she was a little kid because when she about six years old both of her parents had died in a car accident and she was adopted by the Yeagers, a small family that Mikasa's family had known since high school. Annie walks inside of her house and she goes upstairs to her bedroom. She closes and locks the door behind her and she then sets her backpack down on the floor right before she walks over to her bed and she then falls onto her bed and she falls asleep. Annie wakes up to someone knocking on her bedroom door about two hours later. She sits up from her bed with a groan and she then rubs the sleep away from her eyes waking up from her two-hour nap. Annie looks at her bedroom from her bed, pissed that someone had woken her up.

"Who is it?"., She asks and Mikasa smiles softly to herself right before she answers her girlfriend. "Annie, it's Mikasa. Tonight is prom night, remember?. Prom is like three hours from now, but we have to start getting ready right now if we are going to make it in time"., Mikasa tells Annie through Annie's bedroom door.

Annie's baby blue eyes widen in shock and then only a second later she gets up and off of her bed and then she grabs her prom dress from her closet and her make up and then walks over to her bedroom door. She unlocks it and then she opens it and then she pulls Mikasa into a sweet and loving kiss. They both pull away a minute or two later and they grin at each other.

"Well, lets go then?"., Annie asks her girlfriend and Mikasa giggles at Annie and then she gently grabs Annie's right hand with her left hand and then she drags her downstairs and out the front door and over to her own home that's right next door. Mikasa then opens her front door and she then leads Annie inside and upstairs and into her own bedroom. Mikasa closes the door behind them and she walks over to her closet and she pulls out both hers and Annie's prom dress. Annie's prom dress is a modern cut black and white evening gown and Mikasa's prom dress is a blue prom dress with a sweetheart neckline, beaded bodice, and a flowing chiffon skirt. She places both of the dresses on her bed and then she turns to Annie.

"Annie, we have to get ready now. Prom is in less than four hours from now. We have to take our showers, put on our makeup and then we got to put on our dresses. I know that this a personal question, but do you have your custom made underwear?"., Mikasa asks her blonde girlfriend while blushing. Annie is also blushing. She nods her head yes.

"Yes, I do. I brought them over here when I brought my dress over here a few days ago"., Annie replies and Mikasa just nods her head in agreement. Afterwards, Mikasa grabs a clean bra and a clean pair of custom made underwear that both her and Annie have made for them once a year because they each order two boxes which contains a year's worth of underwear for the both of them. Mikasa closes and locks the bathroom door behind her as so that she can get ready for prom. And about twenty minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom in nothing but her underwear and when Annie looks up from her phone and she sees her brunette girlfriend coming out of the bathroom in just her underwear and Annie blushes a deep shade of red from head to toe.

Mikasa smirks at Annie when she notices her girlfriend looking at her and blushing. The first thing that Mikasa does first is that she does her hair and her makeup and then once she's finished with that, she puts her prom dress on with Annie's help. Once Annie is finished helping Mikasa with her prom dress, she grabs a clean bra and a clean pair of custom made underwear and then she walks into the bathroom. And then about twenty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom in just underwear and now it's Mikasa's turn to blush at seeing her girlfriend in just her underwear.

Annie smirks at Mikasa when she sees how her girlfriend is looking at her. She first does her hair and then she does her makeup. And then afterwards, Annie gets into her prom dress. And when they first see each other in their prom dresses, they can't help but admit how beautiful the other girl looks in her prom dress. They both give each other soft and loving smiles while blushing. "You look beautiful"., They both say at the exact same time. They both look away blushing and smiling. "Thank you"., Mikasa replies and Annie says. "Your welcome. And thank you"., Annie says and Mikasa nods her head yes and then they reach their hands out and they then grasp each other's hands and then they walk out of Mikasa's bedroom and then down the stairs where both of their families were waiting for the two women to come down the stairs. Annie and Mikasa had then they exchange their corsages and they place them on each other's wrists.

Each of the girl's parents took their pictures and gave them hugs. And then about fifteen minutes later, they walk out of Mikasa's hand in hand smiling being the happiest that they have been in years. Their limo is waiting for the two of them right in front of Mikasa's house. When they get inside of the limo, they see that Jean and Eren are there as well along with a couple of their other classmates. The limo driver turns the limo on and then he pulls away from Mikasa's house and he drives towards the hotel where their prom is being held. After a half hour drive to their hotel, the limo driver pulls in front of the hotel and then he gets out of the limo and he walks over to their door and he opens it. All six teens get out of the limo. All of them walk into the prom arm in arm. Mikasa and Annie, Eren and Jean, and the other two couples.

They then enter the building and then they walk to a table where they could sit down. After the high school's staff say some words for the students, that's when the prom starts. And within twenty minutes, all of the senior class were on the dance floor. Annie turns to Mikasa and asks her while smiling and blushing. "Mikasa, would you like to dance?"., Annie asks her and Mikasa smiles and she blushes slightly herself. She reaches her hand and she places her hand in Annie's and they intertwine their fingers.

"I'll love too"., Mikasa replies and then Annie leads them to the dance floor. And then once they are both on the dance floor, Annie brings Mikasa closer to her and they then place their hands on each other's shoulders and waists. And they dance just like that for a while. The song then changes to a faster song and then about four songs later, Annie and Mikasa walk back to their table to sit down and rest. Mikasa gets up and she quickly gets them both some punch. Mikasa comes back to their table a few minutes later with their drinks and then they drink their punch.

Once they are finished with their drinks, they get something to eat and then return to the dance floor. After about an hour later, they are ready to crown both their Prom King and Queen and Prom and Prom Queen and Prom King and Prom King. Titan Scout High School has been crowning both Prom King and Prom Queen, Prom Queen and Prom Queen, and Prom King and Prom King for years. Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral were crowned Prom King and Prom Queen. And then Annie and Mikasa were crowned Prom Queen and Prom Queen. And Eren and Jean were crowned Prom King Prom and Prom King.

And then the three couples walk up to the stage and then they get the crowns placed on their heads. Levi, Petra, Annie and Mikasa, Eren and Jean were all smiling and grinning. The entire senior class were cheering for the happy couples. After the couples were crowned, all of the senior class had danced some more before all of the students had went to their hotel rooms for the evening.

And about an hour later prom has ended all of the senior students who had attended it have all went to their hotel rooms for the evening and most of them would be taking their relationships to the next level. That's what Annie and Mikasa were planning to do and that's exactly just what they did that night. As they walked to their floor which their hotel room was on, was the hundred and fourth floor, room number 104. They barely into the room before they kissed each other passionately and when they finally closed and locked the door behind them, both Annie and Mikasa took each other's dresses off as carefully as they could before they placed them in the closet before they resumed their passionate kissing.

Annie and Mikasa kept their lips locked as they made their way to the bed and then when they got close enough to the bed, Annie then gently pushed Mikasa onto the bed and she got on top and they are now both in their underwear, their breasts and their pussies, cocks, and balls grinding against each other as Annie laid on top of her girlfriend as they kissed and as they grinded against one another, the both of them letting out moans as they did so. They pull away from each other's lips a few minutes later, both of them are breathing quite hard now. Annie and Mikasa stare deeply and lovingly into each other's lidded and lust filled eyes.

"I love Mikasa"., Annie says and Mikasa's heart skips a beat at Annie's loving and touching words. She smiles at her and then she replies to her a second later.

"And I love you, Annie"., Mikasa tells Annie and Annie's heart also skips a beat of it's own at Mikasa's loving and touching words. They share a short but sweet kiss, only to pull away about a minute later.

"Are you sure about this, Mikasa?'., Annie asks her girlfriend, genuinely worried how Mikasa feels about this. Mikasa also feels this way. Mikasa leans up and she captures Annie's lips in a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless. She pulls away a minute later.

"Annie, I am more sure about being with you and taking our relationship to the next level and tonight than I have ever been sure about anything else in my life"., Mikasa says and a few tears fall from Annie's at how loved and touched she actually is by Mikasa's amazing words. Annie leans down and she kisses Mikasa sweetly. She then pulls away a second later.

"I feel the exact same way, babe. I love you". Mikasa gives her a soft smile. "I love you too"., She tells Annie with her voice full of both love and lust. Annie then returns Mikasa's soft smile with one of her own and then she gets up and off of Mikasa and the bed and then she goes to get her purse which she had brought up with them when Annie and Mikasa had walked into their hotel room. She then rummages through her purse until she finds what she is looking for.

And about a couple of minutes later, she finds exactly what she is looking for, a box of condoms that she had purchased a while back. She sashays her way back to the bed and to Mikasa. She gets back on top of the bed and she straddles Mikasa's shapely and curvy hips and she then smirks sexily at her and Mikasa blushes a bright shade of red when she sees what Annie was looking in Annie's right hand. And then Annie leans over and then places the box of condoms on the nightstand that is right next to the bed. Annie then pulls away from the nightstand and then leans down and she then wraps both of her arms around Mikasa and Mikasa does the same as they bring their lips together in a searing and passionate kiss. And this kiss is what ends up starting their amazing and passionate night of fucking and lovemaking.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go the first of the two-part Prom Night/First Time. I have decided that instead of one final chapter, this will be in two parts. I have no idea what to write at the moment. But maybe either later tonight or sometime tomorrow, I'll write the second and final part of Prom Night/First Time. And then I'll finish this FanFic and then I will take my week long break from writing. I promise that the next and final chapter will have plenty of both smut and plot. I'll write and post the final chapter soon. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I thank for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. As always please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: Prom NightFirst Time:Part: 2

AN: Here's the second and final part of Prom Night/First Time. This is also the sixth and final chapter of Attack On Titan: Annie x Mikasa x Historia ( A Futa FanFic) and it's also the second and final part of Annie x Mikasa Prom Night/First Time. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this final chapter. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "I love you, Mikasa"., Annie says and Mikasa heart skips a beat at Annie's loving and touching words. She smiles at her and then she replies to her a second later.

"And I love you Annie"., Mikasa tells Annie and Annie's heart also skips a beat of it's own at Mikasa's loving and touching words. They share a short but sweet kiss, only to pull away about a minute later.

"Are you sure about this, Mikasa?'., Annie asks her girlfriend, genuinely worried how Mikasa feels about this. Mikasa also feels this way. Mikasa leans up and she captures Annie's lips in a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless. She pulls away a minute later. "Annie, I am more sure about being with you and taking our relationship to the next level and tonight than I have ever been sure about anything else in my life"., Mikasa says and a few tears fall from Annie's at how loved and touched she actually is by Mikasa's amazing words. Annie leans down and she kisses Mikasa sweetly. She then pulls away a second later.

"I feel the exact same way, babe. I love you". Mikasa gives her a soft smile. "I love you too"., She tells Annie with her voice full of both love and lust. Annie then returns Mikasa's soft smile with one of her own and then she gets up and off of Mikasa and the bed and then she goes to get her purse which she had brought up with them when Annie and Mikasa had walked into their hotel room. She then rummages through her purse until she finds what she is looking for. And about a couple of minutes later, she finds exactly what she is looking for, a box of condoms that she had purchased a while back.

She sashays her way back to the bed and to Mikasa. She gets back on top of the bed and she straddles Mikasa's shapely and curvy hips and she then smirks sexily at her and Mikasa blushes a bright shade of red when she sees what Annie was looking in Annie's right hand. And then Annie leans over and then places the box of condoms on the nightstand that is right next to the bed. She then pulls away from the nightstand and then leans down and she then wraps both of her arms around Mikasa and Mikasa does the same as they bring their lips together in a searing and passionate kiss. And this kiss is what ends up starting their amazing and passionate night of fucking and lovemaking.

xxxxxx

Annie then pulls away from their passionate kiss and she then kisses her way to Mikasa's neck, leaving hot kisses there right until she gets to her breasts. She places both of her hands on Mikasa's breasts and Annie starts to knead them, causing Mikasa to let little moans out and then Annie leans down and she swirls her tongue around Mikasa's left nipple and her moans get louder. Annie can't get enough of how Mikasa tastes and how she responds to her. Mikasa can't believe how amazing Annie's tongue feels on her nipple, it feels amazing. And then Annie takes her left nipple into her mouth and she starts to suck on it. Hard. Mikasa moans out lustfully as Annie continues to pleasure her breast and nipple.

"Oh Annie, yes. That feels so fucking good"., Mikasa moans out and Annie smirks against Mikasa's skin. She sucks on Mikasa's left nipple and then she licks and kisses her over to Mikasa's right breast and nipple and she then swirls her tongue around it right before she starts to flick her tongue across Mikasa's hard nipple and then she closes her lips around it and she starts to suck hard on it. She spends a few more minutes on both of Mikasa's breasts and nipples and then she starts to lick and kiss her way down Mikasa's body right until she's settled between Mikasa's legs. She takes Mikasa's hard cock in her right hand and she starts to slowly stroke up and down her girlfriend's hard cock.

Annie then lowers her left hand to Mikasa's dripping wet pussy and she then starts to rub her engorged clit. She does this for a few minutes and then she leans forward and she starts to lick the head of Mikasa's cock and she does a few times and then she leans farther down and she takes the head of Mikasa's cock into her mouth and Mikasa moans out loudly at how amazing Annie's mouth feels on her cock.

She reaches her right hand down to place it on top of Annie's head to softly caress her hair while her left hand is pleasuring her own breasts. "Oh, Annie. Yes, that feels amazing. Don't stop. Please don't stop"., She moans and Annie doesn't stop, in fact she sucks Mikasa's both harder and faster, and she then lowers her head even farther down and she takes even more of Mikasa's cock into her mouth and she bobs her head up and down faster. And Mikasa can feel her first orgasm approaching but then Annie surprises her by pulling her mouth up and off of her cock. Mikasa is surprised by what Annie just did. She just stares at her for a moment before she says anything at all.

"Annie, why did you stop?"., Mikasa asks her blonde girlfriend why she had stopped. Annie smirks at her in response.

"I stopped because I have a lot more planned for the both of us and I don't want either one of us to cum just yet"., Annie replies and then she leans up and she then captures Mikasa's lips in a lust and love filled kiss. She pulls away from their kiss only a couple of minutes later and she moves back down her body and she settles herself between Mikasa's once more, but this time at her wet pussy.

She then wraps both of her arms around Mikasa's legs and thighs and then she finally leans forwards, and she licks Mikasa's dripping slit from top to bottom and she really loves how Mikasa's pussy tastes and she just can't get enough of it, so she licks around, figuring out just what Mikasa's likes and what makes her moan the loudest. And then a few minutes later, she sees Mikasa's hard clit and she licks up to it and she starts licking and sucking on it and now Mikasa is moaning out her name almost constantly now, which has Annie both quite hard and wet.

When Mikasa is close to cumming for the second time, Annie stops and pulls away once more and she then kisses and licks her way back up Mikasa's body and she positions her hard cock at Mikasa's soaking wet entrance and she kisses Mikasa softly and sensually, showing Mikasa just how much she actually loves and cares for her.

And that's when she remembers the condoms and then she reaches over to the nightstand and she reaches her right hand inside and she quickly grabs four condoms. She places the other three on top of the nightstand, while she opens the fourth one and then she rolls onto her cock. and then she positions her cock her once more at Mikasa's wet entrance. She pulls away from the kiss for some much-needed air and she smiles gently down at Mikasa.

"Are you ready, Mikasa?"., Annie asks and Mikasa just nods her head. "Please, Annie. Make love to me"., Mikasa tells her and Annie then nods her head and then she slowly pushes her hips forward, slowly and gently easing her cock inside of Mikasa's wet heat. When she gets to Mikasa's barrier she waits for Mikasa to tell to slide farther inside of her and she does. She thrusts her hips once more, breaking Mikasa's barrier and now both of their virginities are taken. Annie then looks down and she sees that are tears on Mikasa's face and she leans down and she kisses them away softly. She pulls away again.

"Mikasa are you okay?"., Annie asks her and Mikasa just nods her head. "Yes. I'm fine. Just don't move and let me adjust for a moment"., Mikasa replies and Annie nods her head.

"Okay. Just tell me when, baby"., Annie says and Mikasa smiles at her softly in reply. A few minutes later and Mikasa is ready for more and she tells Annie exactly just that.

"I'm ready now, Annie. Please move"., She says and Annie nods and then she starts to move her hips until she thrusting at an even pace that they both can enjoy. Annie and Mikasa then wrap both of their arms around each other and Mikasa then wraps both of her legs around Annie's hips and she pulls her deeper inside of her. And at this point they are both moving against each other in perfect sync. It's not long before they both cum at the same, with each others names falling from parted lips. When they do cum, Annie can feel Mikasa's inner clamp down on her cock and then she cums inside of her and filling up the condom that she had rolled onto her cock.

And Mikasa cums, her own cock spraying cum all over them both. And then Annie pulls out of her and then she gets up and off of the bed and then she pulls off the condom and she then she ties it up and she tosses it away into the garbage can. She then walks back over to where Mikasa is and she gets back onto the bed and she then takes Mikasa into her arms and they stay just like that for a while before Mikasa flips them both over and now she is the one on top, and now Mikasa is straddling Annie's hips with with their cocks touching each other gently.

"It's my turn now"., She tells Annie and then she leans down and she kisses her passionately, she flicks her tongue across Annie's bottom lip and she parts her lips and Mikasa slips her tongue inside and she seeks Annie's tongue's out with her own and their tongues slide against each other and they moan out lustfully at the amazing feeling. She then pulls away from the amazing kiss and she starts to kiss her way to Annie's breasts and she places her hands on both of Annie's beautiful breasts and she begins to knead and massage them softly.

She then leans forward and then she swirls her tongue on and across Annie's left nipple and Annie starts to writhe beneath her and she lets out cute little moans and Mikasa stops herself from giggling at how cute that Annie's moans are, and then she takes Annie's nipple between her lips and she starts to suck on softly and then harder.

She then lets go of the nipple with a pop and then she flicks her tongue across Annie's nipple and then she repeats this process several times and then she kisses her way over to Annie's right breast and nipple and she then gives her right breast and nipple the exact same treatment that she had just given to her left breast. And then about five minutes later, Mikasa then starts to kiss her way down Annie's body right until she settles herself between the blonde's legs and then she gently takes Annie's cock into her right hand and she starts to slowly stroke her right hand up and down Annie's hard length and while at the same that she is doing that, she then places her left hand on Annie's soaking and dripping wet folds of her pussy and she starts to rub her engorged clit softly. Annie moans out loudly while Mikasa is pleasuring both her cock and pussy.

"Oh Mika, please don't stop. It feels so good"., Annie says while moaning. Mikasa then smirks up at Annie and then she leans forwards and she starts to lick at the head of Annie's hard cock and Annie's moans get louder and Mikasa just spends a few minutes just licking that. And then she leans farther down and she takes the head of Annie's hard cock into her wet and warm mouth and Annie can't believe just how amazing Mikasa's wet and warm mouth feels on her cock. She groans out loudly as Mikasa moves her head farther down and she takes even more of Annie's cock into her mouth and she waits just for a moment before she starts to bob her head up and down on Annie's cock. But before she can cum, Mikasa then pulls her mouth up and off of Annie's cock with a pop and then she moves farther down Annie's body and then she settles down between her legs again, this time at Annie's soaking and dripping wet pussy.

She leans forward and she starts to lick Annie's pussy. She licks up and down her glistening slit a few times right before she licks her way up to her sensitive bundle of nerves. She flicks her tongue softly across it earning a loud moan of pleasure and she does this several times and then she takes Annie's clit between her lips and starts to suck on it softy while she starts to rub her lower lips with two fingers of right hand. And right before Annie can cum, Mikasa once again pulls away from Annie's sex and she moves up and off of Annie and the blonde girl pants softly while Mikasa goes to the nightstand and she grabs one of the condoms that Annie had pulled out of the condom box earlier.

Mikasa then makes her way back over to the bed and she then opens the condom's package and then Mikasa rolls the condom onto her hard length while Annie watches her with a lustful gaze. Mikasa then gets back onto and she straddles Annie's hips once more and she starts to rub the head of her cock up and down Annie's glistening wet slit and then she grasps Annie's hips with both of her hands and she lifts her hips and ass up and off of the bed slightly while she positions her cock at Annie's entrance.

And with Annie's nod of approval, she gently slides her cock inside of Annie and they both moan out lustfully and loudly at the feeling of each other's sex. And when she gets to Annie's barrier, Mikasa stops and she just waits for a moment while Annie adjusts to having Mikasa's hard cock inside of her dripping wet pussy. Annie looks up into Mikasa's black eyes and they just gaze lovingly and lustfully into each other's eyes.

"Please, Mikasa. Make love to me. Take me. I'm all yours, like how you are all mine"., Annie tells her and Mikasa blushes a deeper shade of red than she already was and she heartbeat even at Annie's loving and equally possessive words. She nods her head and then she replies to Annie.

"Yes, you are all mine and I am all yours"., Mikasa says and Annie's heart beats faster and she too blushes a deeper shade of red than she already herself was. Mikasa then leans down and she and Annie then wrap both of their arms around each other and then their lips connect in a searing kiss full of their deep love and lust that they have for one another.

And while their kissing, Mikasa then thrusts her hips forward breaking Annie's barrier and taking her virginity and Mikasa's as well. And when Annie lets loose a shout of pain, their heated kiss swallows it up. And then Mikasa breaks their heated kiss only a couple of minutes later when air is needed for the two young women. She sees that there are a few tears that had fallen from Annie's beautiful baby blue eyes and she softly kisses them away.

"Are you okay, Annie?"., She asks her gently and Annie just nods.

"Yes Mikasa, I'm okay. Just wait a minute, alright?"., She asks her and Mikasa nods her head again. And then a few minutes, Annie gives Mikasa the okay and that's when she starts to move her hips both slowly and softly and now they are both moaning out loudly when Annie wraps both of her legs around Mikasa's hips and she pulls deeper inside of her and they moan each other's as Mikasa thrusts and Annie's hips buck faster.

And within in just a few minutes, they cum at the exact same time, cum from both her hard cock and wet pussy cover the two of them in her cum, while the inner walls of her pussy clamp down on Mikasa's cock and Mikasa cums into the condom while inside of Annie and cum from Annie's pussy drips down between her legs. Annie relaxes both of her legs from around Mikasa's ass and hips and then Mikasa pulls out of Annie and then she gets up and off of Annie and the bed. She then takes the condom off of her cock and she ties it up and she tosses away. And then Mikasa rejoins Annie in the bed and they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep like that in each other's arms.

When they wake up hours just before daybreak, both Annie and Mikasa remember that they didn't shower after their lovemaking the night before and so that's just what they do. They quickly find some clean bed covers and bed sheets and they then replace the dirty bed covers and the dirty bed sheets with the clean bed covers and the bed sheets. They then find the dirty clothes hamper and they place the hotel's dirty bed covers and bed sheets in it and then they get their clean clothes and then they head to the bathroom to shower and clean up.

And within twenty minutes, both Annie and Mikasa walk out of the bathroom cleaned and fully clothed and then they place both of their dirty clothes inside their bags and then they leave their hotel room. They check out and then the building and they see that their limo is waiting to take them home.

And within a half of hour due to the morning traffic, they finally make it back to their homes. The limo driver stops in front of Mikasa's home and Annie and Mikasa both get out of the limo and then they watch as he drives away. They look shyly at each other while standing in Mikasa's driveway. Annie is the first to speak up. But right before she says anything at all, she takes both of Mikasa's hands into both of hers and they gaze deeply into each other's eyes for just moment.

"Mikasa, I had a wonderful and pretty amazing night. And I can't wait for more nights just like it. I love you, Mikasa, so fucking much"., Annie tells her and Mikasa's heart melts at Annie's quite touching and beautiful words.

"I also had an absolutely beautiful and amazing night as well, Annie. I can't wait to spend another amazing and beautiful night with you, Annie. I love you just so fucking much Annie"., Mikasa replies to her and Annie's heart also melts at her girlfriend's quite beautiful and touching words. Annie then pulls Mikasa into her arms and they then wrap their arms around each other and they then forward and their lips connect in a loving and passionate kiss. They stay just like that for a few minutes before they pull away from each other and then they walk to their own homes and they just can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together with one another. But both Annie and Mikasa can't help the feeling they are missing another part of their lives as they imagine what the rest of their lives will be like from now, now that they have taken their relationship to the level. And both Annie and Mikasa do plan on being together for forever.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the sixth and final chapter of this FanFic. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I will not be writing a sequel to this FanFic for the time being, if I do eventually write a sequel it will be a long time from. I have quite enjoyed writing this FanFic. I will now be taking a week long break from writing FanFic. I do have about five or six requests that I was asked to do, but I will write them after my week long break from writing. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my works. Now until next time. Please read and review.


End file.
